


Джазовая грусть

by Isei



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e08 Foe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isei/pseuds/Isei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трудно было не заметить то, чего Джон с изменчивой фамилией не говорил: у него был плохой день.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джазовая грусть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lowdown Groove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323498) by [rose_griffes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_griffes/pseuds/rose_griffes). 



Она прогуливалась в толпе: показалась на глаза нужным людям, еще одному человеку напомнила о его долге — некоторые лучше возвращать поскорее. Даже в элитном клубе сначала работа, а развлечения потом.  
Закончив, как она надеялась, последний разговор на сегодня, Зои села возле барной стойки. Стоило только махнуть, и знакомый бармен поставил перед ней джин с тоником.  
Кто-то проигнорировал ее сигналы «не подходи» и уселся рядом. И этот кто-то был подозрительно знакомым высоким мужчиной в костюме.  
— Здравствуй, Джон, — сказала она.  
— Зои, — мягко произнес он. — Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь?  
Она просто пожала плечами.  
— У меня неприятности?  
— Думаю, не больше, чем обычно, — он приподнял бровь.  
— Шутник.  
Он заказал виски и отпил тщательно отмерянный глоток. Когда он показывал документы, она заметила незнакомое имя: Джон Росси. Наверняка ненастоящее.  
И их встреча случайностью и не пахла.  
— Ты знал, что я буду здесь?  
Он промолчал, что было ответом само по себе.  
«Надо что-то с этим делать», — подумала она. Конечно, не здесь и не сейчас — повышать голос не в стиле Зои Морган. Вместо этого она приподняла бровь.  
Джон на мгновение опустил взгляд:  
— Увы, пить в одиночестве — роскошь, которую я теперь не могу себе позволить, — внезапно признался он и с улыбкой добавил: — Но я — хорошая компания.  
— Ты нашел меня только потому, что кто-то должен следить, сколько ты пьешь? — удивилась Зои.  
— Можно и так сказать.  
— Возьми мне еще один бокал вот этого, — она помахала перед его лицом джином с тоником. — И лучше бы ты не врал.  
— О чем?  
— Что ты хорошая компания.  
Ну, он оказался не так хорош, но и не плох. Во время разговора Джон все время следил за входом, оценивая новоприбывших. Незаметно, конечно, но Зои часто общалась с сильными мира сего. Их охрана точно так же была начеку, в любую минуту ожидая неприятностей.  
Джон цедил виски и мало рассказывал о себе. Нет, он рос не в Нью-Йорке; он, как и Зои, был в Париже, но Мадрид им понравился больше. Судя по его произношению испанских названий, он говорил на испанском, но что тут необычного? Спустя пару стаканов Джон стал еще осторожнее в разговоре.  
Трудно было не заметить то, чего Джон с изменчивой фамилией не говорил: у него был плохой день. Несмотря на это, он честно пытался очаровать Зои, и с его лицом (очень даже в ее вкусе) и голубыми глазами (еще лучше) у него получалось. Теперь она чувствовала себя свободнее, чем в первую встречу — на прошлой неделе он попросил ее достать информацию про Элайаса, и свой долг перед Джоном Зои считала закрытым.  
Но вряд ли Джон знал про этот долг — он просто спасал чужие жизни, ничего не требуя взамен, и ей это нравилось. Такое было редкостью.  
Они замолчали, слушая музыку: трио джазовых исполнителей играло что-то совершенно потрясающее, и впервые за весь вечер Джон расслабился. Наверное, алкоголь, музыка и отсутствие новых посетителей сделали свое дело.  
Зои улыбнулась музыке и заметила, как он глянул на ее губы. Она замерла на мгновение — развлечение без выгоды для себя? Давненько такого не случалось. Но с такой работой им обоим светило не больше мимолетного приключения.  
Они выпили еще по бокалу, и Зои заметила:  
— Ты не хочешь пить и не хочешь разговаривать.  
Джон вопросительно посмотрел на нее:  
— Разве мы не разговариваем? — хотя имел совесть смутиться: оба знали, сколько тем он отклонил сегодня.  
Она тихо рассмеялась.  
— Хочешь, уйдем? — прошептала Зои, прикоснувшись к его руке.  
— Займемся чем-то незаконным?  
— Возможно, нарушим несколько законов, но мы же никому не скажем?  
Ее водителя звали Марк. Он казался надежным человеком, но лучше было не давать повода для сплетен. Сев на заднее сиденье автомобиля, она отодвинулась к двери и светским тоном спросила:  
— Так какую часть города ты любишь больше всего?  
Он откинулся на спинку и принялся рассказывать ей про Музей современного искусства, концерты и Центр Кеннеди. Джон понял ее намек, так что Зои расслабилась, стянула свои туфли на шпильках и устроила ноги на сиденье между ними, прижавшись спиной к двери. Голос Джона вкрадчиво звучал в темноте, мимо них проносились огни города, освещая их лица красными и белым.  
Джон чуть нагнулся к ней, коснувшись ее лодыжки. Удерживая зрительный контакт, Джон потянул ее ногу на себя, провел большим пальцем по стопе вверх и принялся массажировать.  
Зои глянула в зеркало заднего вида: Марк не видел ничего кроме того, что Джон склонился в ее сторону. Она позволила себе расслабиться и закрыла глаза. Сегодня она ходила на своих самых высоких каблуках, и ноги устали. Чужое прикосновение сначала принесло боль, потом облегчение. О да, у него были ловкие пальцы.  
Джон заканчивал, когда она поняла, что ее что-то спрашивают.  
— Прости, что? — она открыла глаза.  
— Я спросил, какую часть города любишь ты, — на его лице мелькнула улыбка. Обычно это ее раздражало, но не сегодня.  
— Весь, — отрезала Зои, сунула ему другую ногу и снова закрыла глаза.  
Он тихо рассмеялся и снова начал массаж.  
Дорога домой прошла быстро. Договорившись с Марком, она повела Джона в квартиру. Сейчас, когда она сняла каблуки, стало особенно заметно, насколько он высокий. Она и забыла.  
Джон казался расслабленным и умиротворенным. Интересно, тайных супергероев учат как выглядеть безобидно? Две недели назад он казался совсем другим. Зои замерла возле двери — обычно она не вела в дом незнакомцев.  
Заметив ее нерешительность, он сказал:  
— Решай сама.  
— Заходи, Джон, — она распахнула дверь.  
Зои нравилась ее квартира: прямые линии и идеальный порядок. Джон сел на диван, а она подошла к проигрывателю и выбрала диск из своей коллекции.  
— Угадай, кто играет, — отчего-то скомандовала она.  
Он прислушался, запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза.  
— Сэм Риверс? — спросил Джон с сомнением.  
— Джо Хендерсон, — она остановилась, вслушиваясь в джазовые переливы, и внезапно осознала, что волнуется.  
Зои Морган не робела ни перед кем. Да и расслабленный Джон выглядел слишком хорошо на этом диване, чтобы можно было удержаться. Она подошла и села к нему на колени.  
— Попрощайся с этим на сегодня, — сказала Зои, развязывая его галстук.  
— Как скажешь.  
Она словно повернула рубильник: безмятежность на его лице исчезла, уступив место улыбке. На мгновение его руки замерли в воздухе, словно не зная что делать, потом скользнули по ее ногам вверх, чуть задирая юбку.  
— Ты заметила, как я глазел на твои ноги в нашу первую встречу?  
Она хмыкнула:  
— Нет, наверное, меня больше занимало покушение на мою жизнь.  
Он гладил ее ноги — вверх и вниз, очерчивая невероятно теплыми пальцами мускулы, над которыми она столько работала.  
— У тебя очень красивые ноги, — добавил он хриплым голосом. Зои захотелось поцеловать Джона, что она и сделала. Его губы тоже были теплыми, и целовался он со своей фирменной внимательной настойчивостью.  
Его язык переплелся с ее, чужая рука огладила ее спину, остановилась на пояснице. Она прикусила его губу, ласково поцеловала, углубила поцелуй. Оба замерли, изучая чужую кожу, губы и язык.  
Зои прекратила поцелуй только чтобы глотнуть воздуха. От Риза пахло виски и одеколоном. Они одновременно вдохнули, и она прижалась к нему грудью.  
— Приятно, — произнесла она и поморщилась. Наверное, кислорода в мозгу не хватало, раз она обозвала это неловким словом «приятно».  
— Да, — он мягко усмехнулся. — Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать: у меня давно никого не было.  
— Хорошо, — Зои покачала головой. — Не волнуйся, я буду нежной.  
У Джона снова появились морщинки вокруг глаз. Таким он ей нравился больше — беспечным и улыбающимся.  
— А еще у меня нет презервативов.  
Это Зои удивило.  
— У меня есть, — сказала она.  
Он кивнул и поцеловал ее щеку, шею, мягко опускаясь вниз. Она заерзала, когда он коснулся чувствительной кожи ключиц.  
— Слишком?  
— Да, — вдохнула она. — Но ты продолжай, продолжай.  
Она потянула его за рубашку и принялась расстегивать пуговицы.  
Назвать это «приятно» теперь язык не поворачивался — от его прикосновений ее кожа словно горела. Судя по его реакции, он чувствовал то же самое. Ее юбка задралась до пояса, лифчик был расстегнут, а волосы в беспорядке. Его пиджак валялся где-то рядом, рубашка распахнулась, и, когда Зои потянулась к его ремню, он спросил хриплым голосом:  
— Спальня?  
Она кивнула и хотела встать, но он подхватил ее под ягодицы и поднял, судя по всему, глубоко довольный ее испуганным вскриком.

***

Зои оказалась громкой любовницей, чему Джон был только рад — ему всегда нравилось исполнять прихоти партнера.  
— Вот это было весело, — ее голос охрип, а волосы разметались по подушке словно нимб.  
— Почти так же весело, как взлом и проникновение в чужую собственность? — спросил он, вспоминая ее азарт, когда они взламывали Виртанен.  
— Конец мне точно больше понравился, — спустя мгновение она нагнулась и тепло прижалась к нему губами. — Почему бы тебе немного не отдохнуть?  
Не приглашение остаться до утра, но Джон и не ждал его. Пришлось бы отказываться, а вот немного отдохнуть — это другое. Он вздохнул и попытался не беспокоиться — Финч бы позвонил, если бы пришел новый Номер.  
Зои накинула халатик и отправилась в ванную. Джон воспользовался моментом, чтобы осмотреться: он почти автоматически наметил пути отступления, а потом уже обратил внимания на саму спальню. Как и в гостиной, тут не хватало фотографий на стенах, но сама мебель была уютнее и женственнее.  
Закрыв глаза, он услышал ее шаги на кухне. Через некоторое время она появилась со стаканом воды.  
— Наверное, тебе хочется пить, учитывая все остальное, что ты выпил сегодня, — она присела на кровать рядом с ним.  
Они посидели в комфортной тишине, а потом Зои серьезно посмотрела на него и сказала:  
— Не делай так больше.  
Он догадывался, о чем она говорит, но изобразил непонимание.  
— А я думал, что тебе понравилось.  
Шутка насмешила ее, и, улыбнувшись, она уточнила:  
— Не следи за мной, пожалуйста.  
Ее волосы разметались, а лицо слегка покраснело от его щетины. Когда он приподнял бровь, Зои нахмурилась.  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы это произошло снова.  
Джон хотел, но не знал, сможет ли себе позволить — не с его работой. Не говоря уже о том, что его образ жизни не вязался с длительными отношениями.  
Наверное, что-то из его мыслей проявилось на лице.  
— Ты думал, что это не повторится, — сказала она с удивлением.  
Джон промолчал. Он ожидал обвинений и самозащиты — как тогда, когда он упомянул ее работу. Вместо этого, Зои внимательно посмотрела на него.  
— А расскажешь почему? Это касается и меня, и, думаю, у меня есть право знать.  
Судя по взгляду, она уже догадалась, но все равно ждала ответа. Судья и присяжные в одном лице — а ведь Джон и забыл, что Зои закончила юридический колледж.  
— Я не самый безопасный человек в мире, — пробормотал он, поражаясь ее уверенности в себе.  
— Ты беспокоишься, что кто-то воспользуется мной, чтобы добраться до тебя, — закончила она. — Это мило, но глупо.  
— Ты будешь в большей безопасности, если я буду держаться подальше, — ответил он, склонив голову.  
Зои рассмеялась.  
— Вспомни, с кем ты разговариваешь. Хотя я ни на что не намекаю, — она наклонилась к нему ближе. — Джон, чтобы шантажировать тебя, достаточно взять в заложники любого человека, и ты будешь чувствовать ответственность.  
Она погладила его по щеке, потом провела по уху, в котором он обычно носил наушник.  
— И ты знаешь, через кого можно добраться до тебя.  
Он вздрогнул от ее прикосновения и мысли, что кто-то может похитить Финча.  
Зои убрала руку и пожала плечами.  
— Никто не может жить без связей, даже ты.  
Джон подумал о Зои, себе и Финче. Как и у него, у Зои не было фотографий. Как и Финч, она хранила лишь несколько ценных безделушек. Смешно, что именно она поучала его о важности связей, но правды не скроешься.  
Она наблюдала за ним со странным выражением лица — наверное, только сейчас поняла, что уговаривает его остаться.  
— Это переговоры?  
— Бесплатный совет. Но в этом мире все переговоры, просто одни приятнее других.  
Ее волосы пощекотали его лицо, когда она нагнулась его поцеловать. Потом она прижалась губами к его шее, пробуя кожу на вкус, и принялась выписывать круги по его груди.  
— Ты знаешь, что акции на моей бирже не поднимутся так скоро после первого раза?  
— Знаю, — губы Зои касались его кожи, и голос звучал приглушено. — Это просто разведка. И «акции на бирже», Джон, в самом деле?  
Он улыбнулся в ответ на ее смех. Она провела по его шрамам — не задерживаясь, но и не игнорируя их, — слегка нахмурилась только на недавнем от пули, которую он получил, защищая сына судьи Гейтса.  
Она не стала спрашивать. Вместо этого Зои провела по его рукам — вниз по бицепсам, предплечьям, потом переплела свои пальцы с его на мгновение и отстранилась.  
— Закончила?  
— На сегодня.  
Он перевернул Зои на спину, позабавившись ее испуганным вскриком, распахнул ее халатик и принялся покрывать поцелуями ее тело, прислушиваясь к ее стонам, чувствуя, как сжимаются пальцы в его волосах.  
— Тут, — сказала она. — Да! — и добавила что-то подозрительно похожее на его имя.  
Трудно было не ухмыляться при виде сонной, раскинувшейся на постели Зои. На этот раз он переплел их пальцы. Она начала смеяться — это было мило, но как-то совершенно не вовремя.  
— Что?  
— Ничего, — сказала она, но добавила. — Похоже, секс и в самом деле полезен для здоровья.  
— Да?  
Она лениво пожала одним плечом.  
— Я чувствую себя прекрасно, да и ты больше не такой насупленный.  
— Было заметно?  
— Да.  
Он сжал ее ладонь.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что, — она посмотрела вниз. Наверное, отвыкла от бескорыстных благодарностей.  
Было уже поздно — ну или рано, это как посмотреть. Джон знал, что нужно поспать на случай, если утром появится новый Номер, и на удивление, ему хотелось спать. Но где-то в знакомой обстановке. Он уже давно не мог уснуть в незнакомом месте.  
Джон принялся одеваться. Зои наблюдала за ним с улыбкой:  
— Хочешь, я вызову такси? Я знаю надежных водителей.  
— Не надо, — Павел настоял, чтобы Джон звонил ему, если ночью понадобится такси. Он порадовался бы, что Джон кого-то встретил — не то, чтобы Джон намеревался ему рассказывать. Да и Зои вряд ли походила на «хорошенькую девушку», встречу с которой ему желали.  
Лучше, чтобы ни Павел, ни кто-то другой не знали о Зои. Джон быстро набрал Павлу смс, попросив забрать его за несколько кварталов отсюда. После чего завязал шнурки и отправился в гостиную на поиски своего галстука и пиджака.  
Снова натянув халатик, Зои появилась на кухне и принялась искать что-то в холодильнике. Джон нашел свой галстук под диваном и подумал, что костюм — это камуфляж, с помощью которого он растворялся в толпе. Как и Улрих Кох, который носил почти такой же.  
— Ты никогда не тревожилась… — начал он, удивив даже себя.  
— О чем? — раздался голос Зои с кухни.  
— Что иногда допускаешь ошибки?  
Она появилась на пороге гостиной.  
— Все что я могу — опираться на то, что знаю. Я не пытаюсь играть в Бога. Или в супермена.  
— Когда я ошибаюсь, умирают люди.  
— Так не ошибайся, — сказала она, но тут же смягчилась. — Люди умирают каждый день. И их умирало бы намного больше, если бы ты ничего не делал.  
Джон не знал, что ответить после случая с Кохом. «Суицид с помощью полиции» на самом деле был «суицидом с помощью коллеги» — Кох точно знал, как Джон среагирует.  
Зои протянула ему яблоко с усмешкой — символизм не ускользнул от обоих.  
— Еда с собой, — прошептала она.  
Она наблюдала как Джон надевал пиджак с расчетливым выражением лица.  
— Не знаю, как ты делаешь что делаешь, — в ее тоне слышалось восхищение пополам с любопытством — Зои его не понимала. Он сам себя не понимал. — Но я рада, что ты этим занимаешься.  
Он застегнул куртку и позволил себе улыбнуться.  
— Я бы сказала, чтобы ты был осторожным…  
— … но это не так весело, — закончил он.  
— Совет все равно бесплатный, но только сегодня, — поддразнила его Зои, провожая к двери.  
— Мне следует перезвонить позже и узнать, не появилось ли новых?  
Зои рассмеялась.  
— Да, пожалуй, — сказала она и закрыла за ним дверь. 

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из песни Билли Холидей "I'm In A Low-Down Groove".


End file.
